Silicone polymers display an exceptionally wide range of chemistries and physical properties. These polymers can be low viscosity liquids, crosslinkable elastomers, or hard solids. Applications for silicone sealants are extremely broad. Markets include construction, automotive, assembly, maintenance, electrical/electronic, aerospace, and consumer products. Silicone sealants often compete with other materials such as polyurethanes, polysulfides, and acrylics. However, the modulus, i.e. elasticity of silicone polymers tends to be in the gigapascal (GPa) range, which does not lend itself to applications that require a lower modulus. Thus, there is a need to develop materials that display the same rubbery properties as silicone polymers but have a modulus that is several orders of magnitude lower than that of silicone polymers.